Rosół
by Aho-chi
Summary: Aomine choruje, a Kuroko się nim opiekuje. Lekkie Aokuro. Tłumaczenie fica "Chicken Noddle" InnocentFighter.


Od razu zaznaczę, że ani Kuroko no Basuke, ani ten fic nie należy do mnie. To tylko tłumaczenie.

Oryginał: s/9944145/1/Chicken-Noodle

Autor: InnocentFighter

Zgoda: jest

Uwaga! Sprawdzane tylko przeze mnie, więc pewno wkradły się jakieś błędy.

* * *

- Aomine-kun naprawdę jest idiotą.

Nie do końca tak wyobrażałem sobie pobudkę tego ranka. Jęknąłem, łomotało mi w głowie. Na serio nie chciałem mieć w tym momencie do czynienia z moim cieniem. Ponieważ byłem pewny, że jego następnymi słowami byłyby…

- Jesteś chory, gdyż postanowiłeś, że będziesz grał w koszykówkę w deszczu- westchnął Tetsu.

- Taa. Żałuję. Proszę, zostaw- zastękałem z bólu. Miałem nadzieję, że ten żałosny dźwięk był wystarczający, żeby Tetsu sobie poszedł.

Chociaż jedna rzecz mnie niepokoiła.

- Jak, do cholery, się tu w ogóle dostałeś?

- Twoja matka wychodziła i mnie wpuściła- Mogłem usłyszeć szelest kurtki Tetsu, kiedy chodził po moim pokoju.

- Ach, ta kobieta- Gadanie naprawdę nie poprawiało stanu mojej głowy, ale to był Tetsu i przede wszystkim był moim cieniem.

- Aomine-kun, wziąłeś cokolwiek na twoją głowę albo gorączkę?

Przewróciłem się na brzuch, wpychając głowę w poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że powstrzymam światło.- Powinieneś znać na to odpowiedź. Nie mówiłem ci, żebyś nazywał mnie Daiki, kiedy jesteśmy sami?

- Liczyłem na to, że myliłem się w moim założeniu. Mówiłeś, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do nazywania cię Aomine-kun.

Uświadomiłem sobie, że Tetsu nie mówił dużo, gdy byliśmy z kimś. Byłem ciekawy dlaczego, jego głos nie był tak płaczliwy jak Kise, właściwie był pociągający. Uznałem, że po prostu nie czuł się dobrze rozmawiając w dużych tłumach. Poczułem coś rosnącego w piersi na myśl, że Kuroko czuje się bardziej komfortowo ze mną niż z kimkolwiek innym.

- Zasnąłeś, Aomine-kun?

- Nie. Chciałbym- zadyszałem.

Usłyszałem delikatne odgłosy kroków Kuroko nadchodzące w moją stronę. Czułem jego rękę naciskającą na moją głowę dopóki nie dosięgnął czoła. Odczucie jego dłoni na gorącym fragmencie ciała było przyjemne, instynktownie przybliżyłem się do chłodu.

- Jesteś naprawdę gorący- wymamrotał Kuroko.

- Dziękuję.

Uderzył mocno w tył mojej głowy- Ał! Jestem chory!

- I wciąż zboczony.

Zachichotałem, zły pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę pulsowanie w mojej głowie, które to wywołało.- Tetsu! Uratuj mnie od okropnego bólu głowy!

Kuroko westchnął i usłyszałem, że wyszedł. Byłem ciekawy gdzie poszedł. Moje ciało stało się dziwnie ciężkie, kiedy pomyślałem, że wziął pod uwagę moją poprzednią sugestię i odszedł. Opłakując fakt, że zostawił mnie samego, wetknąłem głowę jeszcze mocniej w poduszkę.

Minuty później prawie odpłynąłem, kiedy usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi. Mój nos powiadomił mózg o obecności jedzenia. Niezgrabnie się podniosłem. Zmuszając oczy do otwarcia, skrzywiłem się na małą ilość światła przedostającą się w moje pole widzenia.

Kiedy moje oczy się przyzwyczaiły, zauważyłem, że zasłonki były zasunięte, pokój był oświetlony przez światło wdzierające się przez nie. Zasnąłem z odsłoniętymi firankami, co oznaczało, że Tetsu je zasunął.

Mówiąc o Tetsu, mój cień stał przy drzwiach, trzymając tacę z jedzeniem i innymi rzeczami.

- Pomyślałem, że Aomine-kun poczułby się lepiej, jeśli najpierw coś zje, a potem weźmie leki.

- Będzie dobrze, już jadłem.

- I tak weźmiesz leki- Tetsu delikatnie rozkazał.

- Próbowałem- Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Tetsu podszedł do mnie, nie spiesząc się, by nic nie rozlać. Wreszcie dotarł do mojego łóżka i położył tackę na moich kolanach. Zupą okazał się być rosół, który był moim ulubionym daniem w czasie choroby.

Wyszczerzyłem się.- Tetsu jest najlepszy!

Tetsu wzruszył ramionami.- Nie wiedziałem czy bolał cię brzuch, ale zrobiłem tą dziwną mieszankę, którą lubisz.

Rzeczywiście, kiedy spojrzałem do szklanki, zobaczyłem jaskrawy czerwony kolor- Naprawdę cię kocham w tym momencie!

Poczułem się lepiej, wiedząc, że mój cień zwraca na mnie uwagę poza boiskiem. Właściwie nie wiedziałem czego się spodziewać, gdy zostałem światłem, ale poczułem się źle, że nie wiedziałem jak zająć się Tetsu, kiedy on zachoruje. Zapytam go później.

Na razie zająłem się parującą przede mną miską. Zawartość zniknęła wciągu kilku minut, a soku wypiłem tylko połowę.

Kiedy ja jadłem, Tetsu usiadł na krześle przy moim biurku, mierząc dawkę leku i czytając etykietki. Gdy zauważył, że skończyłem, podszedł do mnie, niosąc kubek z lekarstwem i garść pigułek.

- Weź to.- Tetsu podał mi tabletki.- Wywołają senność, ale sen jest najlepszą rzeczą dla chorej osoby.

Trochę niechętnie sięgnąłem po kubek i szybko wypiłem, wciąż dławiąc się z powodu smaku, po czym połknąłem obie tabletki na raz, kończąc napój.

- Fuj.

Tetsu wzruszył ramionami i chwycił tacę, mając zamiar wynieść ją z mojego pokoju.- Wolałbyś herbatkę leczniczą?

Potrząsnąłem głową, stękając z bólu.

Tetsu przewrócił oczami, już przechodził przez próg pokoju, kiedy odezwałem się do niego.

- Wrócisz, prawda?

To był rzadki moment słabości, ale leżałem chory w łóżku w gorączką i bólem głowy, miałem prawo do kaprysu.

- Nie czułbym się dobrze, zostawiając się samego, biorąc po uwagę, że musisz być pilnowany nawet wtedy, kiedy jesteś zdrowy.

Zaśmiałem się na fakt, że udało mu się mnie obrazić w taki sposób. Ale poczułem również ulgę, że wróci.

Minęło kilka minut i mój cień powrócił do mojego pokoju. Tym razem z pustymi rękoma.

Zaczął zbliżać się do krzesła, a ja ziewnąłem czując już senność spowodowaną lekarstwami.- Tetsu, połóż się ze mną.

Zmieniłem pozycję, rzucając mu moje najbardziej proszące spojrzenie. Blady chłopiec westchnął zanim wskoczył na puste miejsce.

- Aomine-kun powinien być szczęśliwy, że go lubię.

Byłem za śpiący, żeby nawet pojąc znaczenie tych słów. Ale sennie odpowiedziałem.- Mmm, też lubię Tetsu.

Wyciągnąłem rękę w jego kierunku i przyciągnąłem go do mojej gorącej piersi, rozkoszując się jego chłodem. Może bycie chorym nie jest takie złe; tak długo jak to Tetsu się mną opiekuje.

* * *

Przetłumaczyłam ten fic, bo uwielbiam Aokuro, a "Rosół" (fanfic, nie zupa!) tak bardzo przypadł mi do gustu, że chciałam spróbować swoich sił w tłumaczeniu. To moja pierwsza próba. Wyszła? Nie wyszła? Będzie hejt?


End file.
